


Godric

by Kyryna



Series: Momentos [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyryna/pseuds/Kyryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No puedes simplemente ponerle un nombre cualquiera, Lily, todo el mundo lo va a llamar así para siempre, tiene que ser el mejor nombre del mundo-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godric

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando descubrí qué significaba Harry en inglés esto se convirtió en un Headcanon absoluto, total y completo y nadie puede cambiarme la idea de la cabeza.

-No puedes simplemente ponerle un nombre cualquiera, Lily, todo el mundo lo va a llamar así para siempre, tiene que ser el mejor nombre del mundo-

Lily suspira.

Desde que se quedó embarazada todos los días es lo mismo.

-¿Y si lo llamamos James Jr.?- propone, cerrando el libro de nombres que James ha comprado en una librería y que sería más útil como posavasos.

-¡No! ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo James? Imagínate cuando crezca, tú dices "James, ven a ayudarme con esto" e iríamos los dos, lo confundiríamos, Lily, sería terrible-

-No creo que os confundiérais- Lily sonríe un poco

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque si os llamo para ayudar, seguro que tú no vendrías, James Potter- le da un toquecito en la punta de la nariz con el dedo, riéndose

-Eh, eh, no puedes bromear con algo así, que es el nombre de nuestro hijo, nuestro legado en el mundo, nuestro...

-Bueno, pues propón tú algún nombre...- Lily le corta sin muchos miramientos.

-Ya te dije que el mejor nombre del mundo es Godric-

-Y yo te dije que quiero que tenga un nombre que pueda usar en el mundo muggle también-

-Pero Lily...- Ella lo calla con un gesto, ya han discutido suficiente sobre eso y no quiere volver a empezar.

Hay unos segundos de silencio, un poco incómodo, al final ella vuelve a abrir el libro por una página aleatoria y empieza a reírse.

James la mira sin entender, los cambios de humor que provocan las hormonas lo están volviendo loco. Le lanza una mirada confundida, dejándole claro que no la sigue y ella le enseña la página del libro que ha abierto, sin dejar de reírse.

Harry

Ha debido de perderse algo. Debe ser algún tipo de broma que Lily tenía con alguna amiga, quizás, o algún personaje de alguno de los libros raros que solo ella y Remus han leído.

Al final Lily para de reírse, tiene las mejillas encendidas y respira con dificultad mientras se quita las lágrimas que le han caído.

-Es el nombre perfecto ¿no?- sonríe a James que sigue intentando ubicarse.

Ella entiende esa mirada y sonríe más, mientras se levanta, saca un diccionario de la estantería y lo abre sobre la mesa, señalando una de las entradas

To harry – Incitar con insistencia a alguien para que haga algo.

-A mí me parece que es adecuado...

-Bueno, sí... ¿Pero podemos ponerle Godric de segundo?


End file.
